Damon, You Are An Idiot!
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Set somewhere in season two. Damon finally comes clean with his feelings toward his lover. Written for the WEEKLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE. WARNING: LIGHT SLASH (DALARIC)


WEEKLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE ( O9.05.13 – 16.05.13. )

Title: **DAMON, YOU ARE AN IDIOT!  
**Type: One-shot  
Theme Word: JEALOUSY  
Pairing: Damon, Alaric  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Rating: M (just in case)  
Chapters: 1/1  
Status: Complete  
Summary: Set somewhere in season two. Damon finally comes clean with his feelings toward his lover. Written for the WEEKLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE. WARNING: LIGHT SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TVD

**AN/** My response to the weekly theme word challenge. Yes, I know I'm late with this challenge but at the time I had no idea what to write, nothing what so ever. My brain was blank. Yesterday night, while I was working, this idea came to me and I wrote it in an hour. I may end up using part of this story or the basic idea for my next multipart fic I'll be writing in near future, but for now, this is it. Hope you'll like it, and please review.

* * *

Everyone was in the Boarding House, planning how to save Elena's life from Klaus. Even Elijah and Jenna were there. Ever since she learned about the danger her niece was in, and about vampires, she basically demanded she has to be in every meeting they have. And she was safer in the Boarding House with all of them then all alone in the Gilbert house.  
She was sitting with Elijah in one armchair, Stefan, Elena on the other, while Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline occupied the sofa. Damon and Alaric were standing near the liquor cabinet. Jenna liked the Original vampire. He was an old school, totally different from anyone she met. She actually liked how polite he was. They spent a lot of time together, talking about past times. Strangely, he liked her curiosity. It was refreshing.

There was a moment of silence when Alaric caught Damon's eyes on the Original vampire. It was unintentional, he was sure of it, but Elijah looked back and held it.

Something clicked in Alaric's mind. Damon and Elijah seemed too close, for someone who just met recently. His brain connected the dots and he turned toward Damon, eyes flashing in anger.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't believe you!"

Damon raised a brow in a, _'what did I do now'_, kind a way.

"You slept with Elijah?" Alaric asked in blind anger, and Damon actually chocked on his drink.

"Wh...Wha...What?" Damon spluttered, then narrowed his eyes at the teacher. "Now is not the time or place, Alaric." He spoke in warning tone.

Alaric heard the warning, but he didn't care. He was pissed.

"It's not like they don't know we are together and screwing each other. Is this what I signed up for? Why even bother convincing me to turn if I'm gonna end up meeting everyone you slept with?"

Hearing those words Damon felt his own anger and temper rising. How could Alaric thought that? Didn't he proved himself already? They were together for two years, for God sake, and he never gave Alaric the reason to doubt.

"Not everyone knew about us, dick." He spoke through his teeth. "But thanks to you, they do now." He pointed at the stunned group.

Elijah was casually leaning in the chair wearing an amused expression on his face, Stefan, Jenna and Caroline were smirking, clearly enjoying the show. However, Elena Bonnie and Jeremy were shocked, since they were the only ones who didn't knew Damon and Alaric were together.

"When were you gonna tell me? Or were you planning at all?" Alaric asked, not caring one bit that their secret was out.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal?" Damon asked. "Okay, so Elijah and I were together, but that was before you were even born. What? Should I introduce you to every lover I ever had? Because, let me tell you there..."

He didn't get the chance finish the sentence, because the next moment he found himself sprayed on the floor with a broken nose, looking at Alaric in shock.

Alaric saw red after Damon's words and he punched him. Hard. He was unclenching his wrist, and glared at the vampire on the floor. That vas the second time he punched Damon. The first being the time after he saved Damon's life and his comment they were badass. Not longer after that, they slept together and the rest is history. His glare turned to a sorrow look, and he was pushing back the tears.

"Why bother at all?" He asked, then left, leaving Damon stunned and openmouthed.

Few seconds later, Damon looked at the door, where just a moment ago, his lover walked through, then at the stunned group.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked, getting up from the floor.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, brother, but you're an idiot." Stefan said shaking his head in disbelief. "For an intelligent person you always claim to be, you still don't understand what Alaric wanted from you?"

"If I'd know, would I be asking you?" Damon spat.

"You're right. He is an idiot." Jeremy muttered and Bonnie giggled beside him, but Damon heard and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Say that again, I dare you."

"Damon, stop it. You and Alaric have been together for two years now, and suddenly he realized you've been with Elijah. How would you feel if the situation was reversed?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Jealous. I'd be jealous." Damon admitted, then asked, furrowing his brows. "But, what did he meant by 'why bother'? Since we've been together, I've never cheated on him, never looked at another man or woman. I was his."

"Damon, during those two years, did you tell him how you feel about him?" Jenna asked knowingly.

"I thought that was implied." Damon answered confused.

Everyone groaned after his words, then finally it clicked and he said defeatedly.

"I really am an idiot."

"I agree with you on that statement, but on what exactly do you base it? What gave you the clue?" Alaric asked, standing at the door. He was calmer now, the short walk cleared his head and he realized he overreacted.

"Ric! You're back!" Damon said, happiness oozing from him, looking at his lover.

"I forgot my car keys." Alaric answered. "Now, about you being an idiot…"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you about Elijah. But that was in the past. You are my present, my future. The reason I want you to turn, is because I want to be with you forever. I love you. I never felt this way before and it scares me. I'm scared of losing you. I love you so much. You are the one for me."

Alaric had tears in his eyes after hearing Damon's words. He knew that it was hard for him being that open with his feelings. He walked toward the vampire, his vampire, and not caring about the audience, he pressed his lips on Damon's. The spark was still there.

"I love you too." He said, looking Damon in the eyes, so the vampire could se he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I feel the same way. You are my present and future. I want to be with you forever. You are not going to lose me."

"I sure hope not. I don't think I could handle that." Damon whispered, pulling his lover for another kiss.

"I propose a toast." Caroline chimed when they parted, but stayed close to each other. "To Damon, the idiot, who finally came through."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her and warned. "Barbie." He glared at the rest who were laughing.

"Leave her be. You are my idiot." Alaric whispered into Damon's ear, causing the vampire huffing in annoyance.

"Forever." Damon grinned after a second.

"Forever." Alaric agreed smiling, then rolled his eyes at the applause around them.

* * *

**AN/** Reviews, reviews, reviews! Like it? Hate it?


End file.
